


Worry Be Gone (in III Parts)

by burntotears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: Remus talks and Sirius shuts him up. (Three 100 word Drabbles)





	Worry Be Gone (in III Parts)

**Author's Note:**

> [originally written 2005-07-07]

**Wayward Glances**  
Sirius cast a wayward glance at Remus and Remus pretended not to see it. It was an unspoken conversation between the two and they both got up from the long table in the Great Hall explaining away important engagements to their two other friends on their way out.

They almost ran to the dormitories in jittery anticipation, knowing fully well that their time together was going to be brief but altogether fulfilling.

"I think they're on to us," Remus gasped as Sirius had him pressed against the now closed door of their dormitory.

"I think I don't care," replied Sirius.

\-------

 **Please Sirius Sexually**  
"What will we tell them if they start asking questions?" Remus asked Sirius, who was now nibbling on the other bloke's ear, causing Remus to lose his balance and hold onto Sirius for support.

"Well considering their questions will be along the lines of 'why do you continually put Sirius through hell by talking about them instead of pleasing him sexually...'" Sirius replied as he jammed his knee ungracefully in between Remus' legs, evicting a slight howl-like moan from him.

Sirius smirked. "We'll just tell them to leave us alone more and we'll take care of that problem straight away."

\-------

 **Uninvited**  
"Sirius I don't think they're going to like this much," Remus spoke quietly from underneath a pile of Sirius Black. They were in his bed with the hangings fastened securely closed and Remus was worrying, as usual.

Sirius growled in annoyance. "No, I wouldn't either if I wasn't invited to join in. I can understand their troubles, but I don't sympathize with them."

"What? Sirius, you're such a prat." Remus sighed though it turned into a moan of ecstasy as Sirius' mouth moved down his body and worked its magic as per usual.

"I know I am." Sirius replied proudly.


End file.
